The immense popularity of cameras and camcorders has resulted in ever-increasing quantities and types of data that are being stored on cameras and camcorders. Such data includes photo data and other image data, video files and video records, and other content stored for the user at the camera or camcorder as well as at other types of handheld portable device content data.
Digital cameras, camcorders and other video camera equipment store vast amounts of video data. Users often rely on the camera or the camcorder to store their photo images or video files, including potentially difficult to replace or precious photos and video records. Thus, if the camera or camcorder becomes damaged or lost, or if the memory card or other storage medium in the camera, video recording device or camcorder becomes damaged or lost, then the user's data may be irreplaceably gone. Also, if the user purchases a second camera or video recorder and wishes to view photos or videos previously captured on the first camera or video recorder, the user would have to typically undertake a cumbersome process of uploading the photos or video files from the first camera or video recorder to a device such as a desktop or laptop computer and then to download the files from the device to the second camera or video recorder. Also, sometimes the user may wish to view recent photos or videos taken on the camera or camcorder at home on a desktop or at a friend's house away from home, and it may be cumbersome to upload “manually” the images or the videos each and every time a new image or video is captured by the camera. In a similar vein, while traveling the user may wish to view images or videos captured while the camera is being recharged or may wish to view them on a larger monitor or display than is available on a typical digital camera or camcorder. Also, a user may wish to view on his/her camcorder photos that were captured and stored on a camera, or vice versa, or may wish to share photos, video files or other content with a family member's or friend's device without having to load “manually” content from one device to another via a third intermediary device, such as a desktop/laptop computer, or by first uploading to some web-based storage location.